Six Roses and An Orchid
by Afterworld EverDawn
Summary: "I guess that makes me lucky, magical number seven" and she kissed him.


**Note: Ages have been changed for the sake of the story.**

That awkward meet and greet at the door when you go to pick up your girlfriend - We've all been there at one point in life. Well, I've heard from friends (namely James and Sirius) that it typically goes well if you say what the parents are expecting before they say it themselves.

So okay, when it was my go at the sketchy milestone, that's the information I went in with. Well, it's safe to say that I never actually got too the front door.

[-][-][-]

Remus had cleaned himself up, looking in good health as it was the middle of the month. Nothing on his end could go wrong ... Unless he completely messed up. He shook his head to get rid of thoughts of failure. No, his date was lovely and she would do her best to avoid any issues.

He walked down her street, looking at the numbers so he approached the correct one, when she came bolting down her drive. "Remmy -?"

"Victoria?" Remus asked back.

She pursed her lips and approached him with caution. It was evident in her eyes and stance. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a date, remember?"

A nervous laugh, "Right. Um, look, I have some things going on in my life like right this second. So I don't actually need a boyfriend. Cool hm?"

- And that was how his sixth and final relationship ended.

No matter how hard he tried for them, they always ran off, saying they didn't have time, couldn't be in a relationship or flat out that they couldn't handle their parents screaming at her whenever he wrote them.

Losing Victoria, after everything she'd ever told him, was it for him. He simply gave her a nod and dropped the three flowers he'd bought her as he turned to go. She called something after him, but he didn't bother to hear it. Her shoes hit the pavement and a door slammed. Good, she was gone.

[-][-][-]

Tonks had been reading in her room that looked out at the street when she'd sensed something was happening. Putting it down, she leapt onto her window seat and glanced out. Her neighbour across the street was vanishing inside her house and a boy was walking away with his hands in his pockets. Three flowers that lay on the cement told that it wasn't just another date ended. With a frown then a smile, Tonks dashed from her room and told her parents she'd be back in a flash as she flew out the door.

Once outside, she went straight for the flowers. They were orchids. "Weird, why don't more guys give these to girls. Roses are so overused and these guys are more pretty." she said to herself, taking the flowers in her hands. Tonks looked up to scan for the boy, but she didn't have to look far. He was sitting on the bus bench at the end of the road. Biting the inside of her bottom lip, Tonks decided that she would, and started toward him.

"It's a bit late to want to catch a bus, don't you think?" She'd have added something about the Knight Bus, but wasn't sure if he was a wizard or not. The boy didn't look up at her, so Tonks decided to sit beside him, flowers in one hand, and her other hand tentatively placed on his shoulder. Some people appreciated the gesture, others - not so much. "Guess you really did like her. It's a shame when these things happen."

The boy shook his head and mumbled something about being hated before he was actually known. Tonks had issues catching all of his words because his entire face was covered by his hands. "You know, she probably just couldn't handle your taste in flowers."

That got him to look up, so fast in fact that Tonks pulled her hand away by instinct, eyes wide in surprise. The boy just stared at her like she was a subject in an experiment. To break the silence, Tonks joked, "Awkward moment number one."

The boy gave a wan smile. After another moment he said "Your hair is blue."

"Do you like it? I got sick of pink so I thought, hm, another crazy colour to make people laugh ... And I came up with blue." Tonks smiled back. The boy seemed as though he wanted to ask question, but changed his mind. "You can ask. Don't be shy. I laugh at everything, so if I do laugh at your question, it's normal. I'm rarely mean." she winked.

The boy gave a weak laugh but went for it all the same. "Are you a ... No, it's dumb. Nevermind. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Here, let's see if I can get a real laugh from you. My name is Nymphadora Tonks. I attend Hogwarts school where I am a Hufflepuff, and I have an awesome disorder called Metamorphmagus that allows me to change my appearance at will."

The boy looked taken aback and shocked. Not exactly the reaction she was hoping for - unless he was a Muggle. Then, a slow smile spread across his face - a real honest to god smile. "Nymphadora? Really?"

"I hate it. My last name is a million times better, so don't use my first please and thanks."

The boy nodded, "Well, you've introduced yourself in a bizarre manner. I might as well do the same. My name is Remus Lupin. I attend Hogwarts school where I am a Gryffindor, and I have a nasty disorder called Lycanthropy that forces me to change into a werewolf at every full moon."

[-][-][-]

Remus introduced himself with the very intention of getting rid of the girl Tonks. He didn't want any company, well he did, but not from the likes of any girl. He was done with them. For good. Although he had to admire her outrageous way of introducing herself. If he was a Muggle, he'd have been dumbfounded tenfold. It was actually a good way of seeing if someone was magic without flat out asking.

He watched her expression change from content to confused to - content?

"That's so cool! Well, not for you I'm sure, though I don't know much about werewolves except what everyone says. I don't like to make opinions into facts. You, for one, seem like a gentlemen - wolf or not."

Remus tried to hide his shock but failed. "You're not fazed by that?"

Tonks shrugged. "Why would I be? It's part of who you are, just like this -" she changed her nose into that of a pig and gave herself cat ears "- is who I am. I could look like the biggest loon on the outside. But inside -" she changed back to normal, only leaving her hair pink instead of blue "- I'm still just Tonks. Crazy, unpredictable and totally loveable - Tonks."

Remus couldn't contain his smile. This girl who had picked up his forgotten flowers by chance and had made the choice to sit beside him and stayed there even after she knew... Maybe giving up on something like love was impossible.

[-][-][-]

Needless to say, they kept in touch. Remus grinned every time she sent him a letter filled with random facts, and she managed to talk to him in the corridors between classes. Remus loved her for it. He couldn't get rid of the fact that she was everything none of the others had been. How had he missed her before?

Spring had given way to summer, and school let out for the final time. James invited Tonks to sit with them on the train, but Tonks explained she'd promised friends she'd be there - but also that she'd make an effort to find them later on.

When she did, it was only Remus in the compartment. "Where did the guys go?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Off swooning some girls. Well, James is with Lily. Sirius causes all the swooning as you know."

Tonks laughed, causing her hair to momentarily change to a bubbly orange. "You know, I've told my parents so much about you it's insane. I've never talked so much about a guy before in my life. Makes sense though, I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Would you hit me if I said I'd had six girlfriends before you?"

Tonks lifted an eyebrow. "I rarely get mad, remeber. That fact just means I'm lucky magical number seven." she grinned and he kissed her softly on the cheek. "So what happens at the platform?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, a cold feeling in his gut.

"You don't like this topic do you? Never mind. It's not important." Tonks said, giving the most feeble smile Remus had ever seen on her lovely face.

Remus touched her hand lightly. "Parents don't like me Tonks. It's just a fact. I don't want something like that to destroy what we have-"

"Then I'll meet yours. I mean I understand what you mean, but you know my mom's a pureblood who was disowned because she fell in love and married with a man her parents disapproved of. She gets rebellion against what society expects."

"I actually didn't know that." Remus mused.

Tonks said. "Really? I thought for sure ... Regardless. If you're not cool with it, then we don't have too. But I would appreciate if I could meet yours."

The train had started to slow, and the platform was coming into view. Remus sighed but smiled. "Okay, if it means that much to you, then I'll introduce you."

Tonks gave him a hug and said. "And if it means that much to you, we'll avoid mine at all costs." she didn't laugh, because the topic was serious, but Remus did.

"At all costs? Bit extreme, even by your standards." he joked.

Tonks rolled her eyes and the train boarded at the station. She raced back to her previous compartment for her things, and promised to meet Remus at the engine. Remus nodded and watched her leave his sight before turning to grab his stuff. Out on the platform, he found his mother and asked her to follow him to the engine. "What's up honey?" his mother asked.

"Someone wants to meet you." Remus said, glancing over his shoulder to see if she was coming. He knew he'd see her in a heart beat, what with her bright pink hair.

The platform slowly emptied, and still Remus and his mother waited. Soon though, it became evident that she was gone, having escaped in the thick of things. "Remus-"

"I'm fine mom." he cut across her. "Let's just go."

[-][-][-]

Three days later a letter arrived for him. It read:

_Remus,_

_I'm above and beyond sorry for what happened at platform 9 and 3/4. I was on my way when my dad grabbed me and pulled me away. My mother had been injured in an accident at work and they weren't sure - _

_You probably don't care, and I understand fully. I hurt you horribly, and I'll never forgive myself for it._

_N. Tonks_

The problem was that Remus did care, more than he wanted to. Putting the letter down, he left his room and headed for the kitchen. He had to go find her, tell her everything she was feeling was wrong. Remus still loved her.

[-][-][-]

Tonks had sent the letter, before realizing that to say it in a letter was cowardly. She couldn't get it back though, so she'd have to go and apologize in person. She only hoped Remus hadn't read it yet.

She apparated to the end of the drive. He lived in the country? - but that made sense when she thought about it. Giving her head a shake, Tonks started down the drive, trying to think of a way she could explain herself. By the time she reached the door, she was still empty handed but there was no going back. Of course, she didn't have to knock, but her hand completed the action before her mind could halt it.

She heard the moving of feet and the door opened. A woman older than her own mom answered the door with a warm smile. She looked aged beyond her years, but her eyes betrayed the youth she still held. She was lovely to say the least.

"Hello,"

"Um, hello." Tonks gave a nervous laugh. "Can I see Remus please?"

The woman nodded. "Of course love. Come on in, don't be shy. It's daylight."

The phrase struck Tonks as odd. It's daylight - were all the Lupin's guests so afraid of Remus that his mother honestly had to say something like _that _to reassure them?

"Don't worry - I mean I'm not worried, about that. I just need to apologize for being the worst person in the world." Tonks said.

The woman smiled sadly. "Honey, you're far from the worst, allow me to assure you. Of all the girls, none have set foot on the property. None have made Remus laugh so much regardless of the day. And none, absolutely none, have ever dared come back after a rough patch."

"Really?" Tonks said, hope blossoming in her heart, making it flutter.

"Really." The woman replied. "You put grown adults to shame with your overwhelming courage and heart."

The front door opened and shut. Tonks tensed, but reminded herself there was nothing to fear here, and she was fine. The thoughts relaxed her. Remus entered the living room, looking as though he hadn't slept in the past few days, and held his hands behind his back. Tonks bit the inside of her bottom lip, trying to resist ... Losing control -

She leapt up and threw her arms around him, threatening his balance and not caring that his mother was standing right behind her. "I'm so sorry - So absolutely beyond sorry. You can't imagine-" tears sprang to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks before she could stop them.

Remus putting his arms around her in return only caused more to flow. "It's alright, I understand. Family's important. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"But I left you and your mom - No explanation -"

"And your letter made that make sense." Remus assured her. They drew apart and Remus brushed the tears from her face. "I went to your house to talk to you, but you were gone. Your parents didn't scream or yell or anything that I expected. They said I could go check your room. By myself."

Tonks gave a laugh and smiled at him. 'Bet that caught you off guard."

"More than you know. What caught me off guard even more though was seeing these in a vase by your window." Remus pulled his arm back and revealed the orchids. they were the same ones she'd gathered from the ground the night she met him.

"The orchids." was all Tonks could manage.

"You were right, she probably just couldn't handle my taste in flowers. I'm just glad you can." and he kissed her.


End file.
